ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Jeuno se soulève
Category:MissionsCategory:Missions Guerriers de la Déesseen:A Nation on the Brink }} Guide :::In order to enter Everbloom Hollow for this mission, you must currently be on this mission, or have completed it. *Zone to Batallia Downs (R), go to the Underpass Hatch in the top right corner of (J-9) and click on it for a cutscene. The hatch is located in one of the towers, so you have go up onto the wall over one of the ramps. It is the wall south of the point where you arrive when using the Allied Notes Teleport. *Have the party leader click on the hatch to start the fight in Everbloom Hollow. **Note you can't enter during a Campaign Battle, but you can enter if mobs have not started to attack in Campaign. **If allied troops are on the field even before a Campaign Battle starts, you will not be able to enter. **Buffs are lost upon entering Everbloom Hollow with the exception of item-based Revie. **You have 30 Minutes to complete this mission. **Experience points are not lost upon death. *The fight starts standing next to NPC combatants Zazarg, Rongelouts N Distaud, Romaa Mihgo, and two soldiers from each of their divisions. **Recommended: A healer to help keep an eye on NPC health (an easier victory, not necessary). *Rongelouts N Distaud uses épée Weapon Skills, including a unique rayon d'action Weapon Skill, Tongue Lash, that causes a relatively long Terreur effect on the mobs. **He leads two Iron Ram Knights. **You may during the BC get the temporary items Dusty Potion, Dusty Ether, & Dusty Reraise from Rongelouts N Distaud, though it is at random. *Zazarg uses Hand-to-Hand Weapon Skills, including a unique rayon d'action Weapon Skill, Orbital Earthrend, and has access to Cent poings. **He leads two 7th Cohor Legionnaires. **You may during the BC get the temporary items Monarch's Drink, Barbarian's Drink, & Oracle's Drink from Zazarg, though it is at random. *Romaa Mihgo uses épee Weapon Skills, including a unique Weapon Skill, Cobra Clamp. **She leads two Cobra Mercenaries. **You may during the BC get the temporary items Spy's Drink, Assassin's Drink, and Fighter's Drink from Romaa Mihgo, though it is at random. *NPC leaders will never die (stay at 1% HP) until One-eyed Gwajboj, in which case he will immediately finish them with battle dance. It is possible to not cure them at all then save 1 last normal orc in a corner and have your healers cure them to full before killing it. *After some amount of time the NPCs will begin moving forward in three different directions. *Follow the NPC contingents and help dispatch the Orcs, Quadav, and Yagudo they encounter. **The beastmen come in two waves. They are highly resistant to Sleep. **After the first wave is defeated, you may receive temporary items. **Active DoTs can still kill them, even before One-eyed Gwajboj appears, dying just after or at the same time they finish the last enemy, or even (though rare) leaving an enemy alive. *Once all beastmen groups have been defeated, the NM One-eyed Gwajboj (Orc PLD) will appear. *One-eyed Gwajboj is stronger than the previous beastmen waves. He also uses Battle Dance very frequently, much like in Campaign Battles. **He is heavily resistant to Ice magic. **His Battle Dance will only affect NPCs if one of them (Zazarg for example) has hate. It will hit ONLY players if a player has hate. **Please note that a Dragoon's Wyvern can be hit by Battle Dance even if the hate is on an NPC. **One-eyed Gwajboj can also use Invincible multiple times. **One-eyed Gwajboj will also cast Cure IV whenever his HP drops below 90%, and will buff himself. *NPC allies that are still alive, once One-eyed Gwajboj spawns, may give out temporary items and continue assisting in the fight. *Defeat One-eyed Gwajboj to end the battle. **If you fail the mission you can recheck the Bulwark Gate in Sauromugue Champaign (S) to receive another clé de la trappe. Stratégie *One interesting fact is, if you pull enemies to the NPCs before they split up you can have the entire army kill the mobs one group at a time, and the npcs will continue to stay in the same spot as long as you continue to bring enemies, meaning they won't fight on their own, losing more HP than necessary. Having this pull strategy helps preserve NPC HP if you don't have a party with a large number of healers. The only difficulty is making sure you pull the whole group, because it's entirely possible to pull just 1 enemy at a time, and the npcs will kill it quickly and then separate. *A cutscene will occur after the fight is over, and you will receive a Bannière de Jeuno. **If your inventory is full, you will not be able to get the flag until making space. Click on the crates/barrels that are next to you as you exit the battlefield. You will then receive an option to receive the Bannière de Jeuno. Click yes to receive your reward. *Done by RDM/BLM, WHM/BLM and MNK/NIN with quite difficult because NPCs started to die because of the lack of healing magic or DD power to assist them. WHM had to run and heal Zazarg when he was at near 0%. When Orc PLD popped, MNK and Zazarg had to fight while it alternated Soin IV with Battle Dance. Difficult would drop a few if you bring regen and refresh drinks. *PLD/NIN and RDM/WHM are able to duo this easily. PLD tanked the Orcs the Elvaan army fought while the RDM kept them alive. When the NM spawned, again, PLD tanked him with support from all the remaining forces. RDM tossed a few debuffs and cured. (Make sure the mage stays out of AoE range as Battle Dance hits hard.) *PLD/RDM is able to solo this with some difficulty. Keep a set of NPC's alive(i chose zazarg for the DD factor)and when you fight the nm, just have to make sure to try to keep hate. You will need a few drinks for mp recovery. *PLD/RDM is a very easy solo, simply buff with Protect/shell, stoneskin and phalanx, pop a Breuvage yagudo and start to pull the enemies, bringing them to the NPC's who will kill them one at a time. This is a kiting method, a good plan is to circle the rock at H-8 Everbloom Hollow/Maps (Map 15) pulling the group of Quadav at G-7 first. Crimson Cuisses, Earth Staff, Jelly Ring & Askar Gambieras used. More quadav and orcs can be pulled from the north and yagudo approach from the south, when these are killed the boss will appear to the north of the rock. Pulling quickly will ensure all 3 groups of NPC's stay together, this is important to your success, switch to sword & shield for the boss and maintain hate to avoid the NPC's taking hate. The NPC's were unable to kill the boss from 5% when test ran this and if left alone the NPC's will likely die to the normal enemies. Easy solo, 3 Breuvage yagudo's used and didn't need to Invincible. *MNK79/NIN39 and WHM80/RDM40 are able to duo this. Would've been easier if we pulled all the mobs but we didn't, instead we followed a group around until we caught up together again. MNK basically picks and kills mobs while the others are fighting there own mob. WHM buffed leader and maintained their health. WHM used convert early in the fight because at one point i had 5 mobs on me, so i had to keep curing myself. Since i used convert already by the time we were at boss fight I had low mp. MNK stayed alive until Boss was about 18% of health, MNK got up, 2hr the boss and fight was over. That was our dry run and we beat it. If we had thought this fight thru better convert wouldnt even be necessary. Remarques *Re-raise effects will be wiped, if your party is warped out of the BC prior to defeating the NM. *If you lose, you will have to get a new Key Item Underpass Hatch Key from the Bulwark Gate (F-6) Sauromugue Champaign (S). **Must wait one game day to receive a new key. **The time starts as you ENTER the battle not when you exit the battle. For example, if you enter on the day before you exit, you can get a new key item right away. *If you click on the Bulwark Gate before a new game day you will receive the response "The Gate is Firmly sealed" and you must zone in order to receive your Underpass Hatch Key. *Prerequisite for receiving temporary items is unknown. * Fullmetal Bullet's effect will work in this fight. ** The STR/DEX+2 was not active. Unless there is a hidden effect, this is inaccurate. Campaign effects are not active in this battlefield, including Griffinclaw's Uriel Blade much to my dismay after reading this and hoping it would be available in the BC. --Furyspawn 05:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) * Having all NPCs die will not lose the fight, however the NM is very difficult and probably requires 4-6 members to kill without NPCs assisting. * A Scholar that uses Accession and targets an NPC will cause the healing or enhancing magic effect to extend to all NPCs in range. Script du jeu